


It's Better Than Good

by PrimadonnaJack



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimadonnaJack/pseuds/PrimadonnaJack
Summary: Honestly, did you expect that these boys could keep their hands to themselves with both of them soaking wet and gorgeous?Note: I said I was going to write the porn we all deserved, and well I may have failed in that regard I definitely wrote porn so here you go. Also, proof reading is for people who can stand to read their own writing.





	It's Better Than Good

They were absolutely soaked. Martino felt a shiver run up his spine as the cool night air brushed against his wet skin - Niccolò in front pedaling as fast as he could in order to make a quick escape. Martino snuck a glance behind them, knowing full well that it was unlikely that the security guard from the pool had followed them out this far, however his body felt on high alert. He was unsure if the hypersensitivity was due to the cold air or the exhilaration from everything that had happened that night: breaking into a pool, getting caught and making a run for it. The part of his body that felt the most raw were his lips, shivering now but had felt so warm that moment in the pool when Niccolò had kissed him. If he thought on it hard enough, he could still feel the imprint of his lips, the burning trail of his tongue as it pressed against the seam of his mouth, and the second time when it brushed against his own tongue. A second shiver wracked his body as his gaze focused on Niccolò's back.

His white shirt was absolutely translucent, clinging to the muscles in his back that were tense from exertion. The parts of the fabric that stuck to his body and showed the expanses of skin beneath made Martino want to touch so badly that his semi-delirious brain barely thought to stop his hand as it raised to do just that. He couldn’t be so bold as to touch something that he wasn’t sure belonged to him, in fact was still surprised at himself that he kissed Niccolò the second time they had submerged under the water. Niccolò, of course, had kissed him first, and Martino could not be held responsible in that moment for wanting to take the thing he had wanted since he first set eyes on him outside the school. He still wanted more too, so much more, but the back of his mind kept whispering of the girls they left behind at the party.

“Fucking hell it’s cold.” Niccolò's deep voice cut into his thoughts and broke the trance that had him following the trail of skin down his back.

“Yeah,” Martino shivered out. “What’s the plan now?”

Niccolò turned down a street, and it wasn’t until Martino began to look around that he realized they were on the same street they had been to before in order to retrieve the bike. The cobblestone road looked wet in the yellow light that illuminated the street, and just a bit further down he could see the exterior of Niccolò's home.

“I thought we could go back to mine, since it’s closer. We could both use a change of clothes, unless you prefer hypothermia.” Even though Martino couldn’t see his face, he could hear the smile in Niccolò's voice, and could imagine how absolutely devastating he likely looked. He was already gorgeous, but with his dark hair wet and falling into his face, a soft smile and that gorgeous cupids bow that he imagined tracing with his tongue, Martino knew he would be absolutely fucked if he looked at him.

Martino did his best to follow behind Niccolò as they parked the bike and shuffled their way up the stairs and through the front door. _Don’t look him in the eyes_ , he repeated over and over, hoping that he could control himself enough to borrow some clothes and get the hell out of there. He needed to calm down, he needed to think and come back to this when he wasn’t so overwhelmed by the moment and all he could think about was t _ouch, touch, touch_.  His eyes had returned to Niccolò's back, causing the skin on his fingers to itch with the need to touch - God he needed to touch so bad. He needed that warmth back, and not just from Niccolò's lips on his or his hand on his neck, no, he needed it everywhere.

“Did you want to stay the night?” Niccolò's voice sounded far off. His body had turned, and where Martino’s eyes had been staring at his back were now staring at the hard lines of his chest that were thinly veiled by a transparent white fabric. Every divet was so apparent, Martino was not sure much stood to be revealed if the white shirt was peeled from Niccolò's body, though he was up for the task.

“I don’t…” he trailed off, thinking he was going to say, _I don’t think that is a good idea_ , but then he looked up and was so caught in green eyes that he forgot where he was for a second.

“Fuck.” He was gorgeous. In his vision, he had hardly considered the brilliance of Niccolò's eyes, and yet there they were, and Martino was certain he needed to sit down for a second.

It only got worse because Niccolò's face went from an inquisitive angle to a teasing smile, his tongue peeking out to glide against his teeth as he took in Martino’s honest expression of dire want. The green of his eyes traveled lower, and when Martino followed them, he realized that his shirt situation was not much different, white fabric clinging to pale skin.

“You look cold,” Niccolò stated, perhaps trying to be funny but the roughness in his voice betrayed him. “We should get you out of those clothes,” he cleared his throat, diverting his eyes. “I think I have something you could borrow.”

Niccolò turned and began walking down the hallway, Martino assumed towards his bedroom. He made to follow after, and they had made it about five strides before Martino heard a whispered, “fuck it,” before he was being pushed up against a wall and Niccolò's lips were pressed urgently against his own.

This was different from before because without being preoccupied by trying to stay afloat, Martino’s hands were free to touch. One of his hands found itself woven in the thick dark hair, gripping tightly in order to hold on as Niccolò kissed him breathless. The other hand ran down Niccolò's back, lightly scratching and pulling the body closer towards himself.

“God you’re so fucking hot,” Niccolò panted against his lips, making his entire body tingle.

“Need you closer,” Martino begged, despite already being pressed together at nearly every point.

“Come,” Niccolò said as he pulled Martino through a doorway before suddenly pushing him onto a bed.

Martino looked up, a bit shocked. “I’m still wet, you know. You are going to ruin your sheets!”

Niccolò gave him a sharp look as he began to unbutton his shirt, slowly revealing more of his flawless skin and sculpted chest. Martino let out a small whine when the first signs of hair beneath his belly button were revealed, continuing further down and down and further down. “Oh, I more than plan on it,” Niccolò stated, never breaking eye contact.

Deliberately shucking off his shirt slowly, Niccolò then began to crawl his way up the bed, his hands moving up Martino's legs and chest, before resting against the crook of his neck. The rest of his body laid half on top of him, allowing Martino to feel the slight hardness that pressed into his thigh and fuck he felt big. Niccolò was studying his face, making no move to continue as his eyes moved from Martino's lips, to his cheekbones, to his eyes, as if he was looking for something.

"Have you ever…" he began, stopping as if unsure how to continue.

Understanding what Niccolò was eluding to, Martino could not help the hot blush that flashed across his cheeks as he diverted his eyes. "No…uhm… well some stuff, you know… with a girl… but with a guy… no."

Niccolò nodded his head in a contemplative manner, before grabbing Martino's face in order to make sure they were making eye contact. Martino felt absolutely trapped under the gaze of his intense, yet gorgeous green eyes that he found he couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

"Do you want to… with me?" Niccolò asked, seemingly certain that he would not continue if he saw anything in Martino's eyes that would betray any unease.

Martino let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, only managing to gasp out a soft "yes." He repeated this affirmation several times, and within his pleas his hand had grabbed Niccolò's and rested it on the hard outline of his cock through his jeans. "Yes," he repeated again, his hips angling upwards to press further into Niccolò's hand.

Niccolò's eyes looked down where his hand had been placed before returning back to Martino's, this time a bright smile marking his face. The hand that was not cradling Martino's erection came up to smooth his red hair away from his face.

"Okay, it's okay. I got you." He whispered into the crook of his neck. A hot jolt of pleasure ran up Martino's body as Niccolò's began stroking his cock through his pants, while he licked and bit into his neck, sometimes whispering dirty things there that were as equally felt as the teeth that nibbled over his pulse point. Martino felt that all he could do in the moment was hold on, his hands wandering down the expanse of Niccolò's back and arms, feeling the muscles as they bunched and tensed with exertion.

Niccolò's hand left his cock to travel up his body, pushing the large white shirt Martino was wearing up to reveal his shivering stomach and chest. Each new piece of skin that was revealed was kissed reverently, Niccolò's tongue following the grooves along his body and dipping into his belly button. Continuing his path upwards, he placed a kiss just under his sternum, before pushing the rest of his shirt up to his neck. Sitting up a little, Niccolò ran his hands up and down Martino's chest while staring down adoringly.

"You look so beautiful like this," he muttered quietly, leaning down to press a kiss to one of the rosy nipples just revealed.

Once again, his tongue peaked out to give the other nipple more attention before starting a slow descent downwards. Martino let a shocked cry out when Niccolò stopped at his naval, just above the line of his jeans, to suck a hickey near his hip bone. He sucked and bit the flesh so ferociously that Martino's hands had found themselves grasped tightly back in the dark curls of Niccolò's hair.

When he looked down, Niccolò's hair had fallen into his face, but his green eyes were unmistakable as they looked up at him. "Please, let me take these off you," he said as his fingers wound into the belt loops of his pants and gave a sharp tug.

Martino smiled his own broad grin through his heavy pants of air, nodding down at his jeans. "If you want to try and get wet jeans off, then be my guest."

The struggle became very apparent as Niccolò wrestled with the wet fabric that obstinately clung to Martino's skin. Martino could not help the laugh that bubbled out of him as Niccolò began yanking the fabric so hard, he was sure it would rip, though in the moment he would not mind that much. He eventually began to kick his legs a bit to help the fabric move down his legs, and once they got near the bottom Niccolò ripped them off with such rigor that they flew across the room and hit the wall with a wet splatting sound.

Martino was so caught up in the hilarity of the moment, that when he met Niccolò's eyes he was suddenly startled when Niccolò barked out, "I just want you to know I'm going to suck your dick now."

Just like that, all of the laughter had dissipated as Niccolò leaned in close again and his hands moved down to play with the edge of his briefs. Martino gasped as a single finger hooked into the band and slowly pulled his underwear down and away from his body. He paused just at the point where the base of his cock was visible, but where it was still pulled down between the fabric and his body. Niccolò once again was looking straight into his eyes with such smoldering heat, that all Martino could do was open his mouth and let out a breathy sigh in need. This seemed to be what Niccolò was looking for, because in the next instant his briefs were gone, and his cock was smacking heavily against his stomach.

"Do you want my hand?" Niccolò muttered, letting his hand rest on Martino's stomach just above his cock, close enough that Martino could practically feel its warmth. Martino was so delirious that all he could do was shake his head, feeling as if all he could feel in this moment was the rush of blood through his veins which was so hot that it was possible he was running a fever.

Just as Niccolò firmly grasped his cock Martino's mouth opened in a soft moan and Niccolò pressed his tongue into his mouth. Niccolò didn't do much more than massage the base and tip of his cock, for without lube he didn't venture into heavy stroking in fear of causing painful friction. However, his touch was more than enough for Martino who thrust his hips against Niccolò's hand. His tongue was preoccupied with swiping against the tongue that repeatedly licked into his mouth between intervals of lips and teeth that would softly sink into his lower lip. Niccolò pulled away only slightly, continuing to leave kisses against his mouth but slowly sliding off towards the corner, and then down his neck.

A quiet mantra of yes began as Niccolò made his way down Martino's body, making sure to stop at his favorite places to lave them with his tongue or nip with his teeth. Martino felt, rather than saw, the moment when he had arrived at his aching erection, shivering once again as hot breath washed against the sensitive skin.

"Do you want my mouth?" Niccolò whispered near the base of his cock, making sure to grasp the erection in his hand tight enough to get Martino's attention.

Martino looked down at him, his eyes drooping as if he was drunk, and nodded his head vigorously in affirmation. "Please," he whispered. "Please."

Niccolò slid his lips up the length of his cock, allowing the light pressure of his mouth as well as his hot breath to lightly stimulate Martino and drive him just a little bit further in his slow descent towards climax. When he reached the head, he placed a soft kiss on the wet tip, making hard eye contact with Martino as his tongue peaked out to slide smoothly against his slit.

Martino felt overwhelmed in the moment, feeling nearly in shock from the pleasure that came from the feeling as well as the visual of a beautiful man going down on him. He couldn’t break the eye contact even if he had wanted to, as he felt lost in Niccolò's green eyes and the intensity in which they looked into him. There was always something inquisitive there, an unspoken question of _is this alright_ , or _does it feel good,_ that made every part of Martino so open with his reactions in hope that it would quell any anxiety Niccolò might be having. He hoped in his own eyes, Niccolò could see how fucking amazing this moment was for him, and how devastatingly good he felt.

Martino watched in amazement as Niccolò slowly began to engulf his length in his mouth, one hand resting on the base of his cock while the other moved lower to fondle his balls. Martino was vaguely aware that despite the fact that they had both been soaked to the bone, somehow his hands felt so hot against his body. Niccolò twisted his mouth down his cock, pulling off only to spit into his hand in order to wet the rest of his cock. Martino's right hand was still holding it's grasp in Niccolò's hair and weakly attempting to guide his movements, not that Niccolò needed the direction.

"Oh shit," he nearly shouted as Niccolò in a swift movement took all of his cock into his mouth and kept it there for a couple of seconds, allowing his throat muscles to massage the tip. When he pulled off with a slurp, his hand resumed stroking while he looked up at Martino.

"I'm glad no one is home, I love how loud you are. So fucking hot," he muttered the last part, already determined to put his mouth back on Martino's cock.

Martino was overwhelmed by the revelation that Niccolò was the type of lover to compliment his partner whenever his mouth was not otherwise occupied. His voice was so gruff and affected when he spoke too, which only made his words feels that much more erotic. Martino wanted that voice whispered lowly into his hear, to feel his hot breath wash down his neck as Niccolò whispered loving compliments as well as his dirtiest fantasies to him.

Niccolò, who had finally established a rhythm sucking down his cock, started to readjust his position on top of Martino. He grasped Martino's right thigh and guided it over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around so that his fingers were digging into his upper thigh, and settled more between his legs.

He often pulled of just to run his tongue up and down the hard length of his erection, moaning the entire time as if he couldn’t get enough of the taste. It didn't take long for Martino to feel the near end of all of this build up of pressure, and he attempted to relay as much to Niccolò.

"Mmm… gonna cum," he sighed, only half heartedly trying to get Niccolò's attention so that me might be prepared and pull of his dick.

However, from how Niccolò reacted it seemed all he heard was faster, because his movements quickly picked up.  What he couldn't reach with his mouth, his hand more than made up for with quick strokes that toed the line of painful as the spit quickly began to dry. Martino couldn't be bothered with it, however, because Niccolò was sucks and licking at the tip of his cock, opening his mouth slightly to show Martino the image of his dick resting on his tongue.

It was that erotic image that sent him over as tremors shook his body in a momentary loss of self-control. His hips bucked upwards repeatedly towards the warm mouth that was around his tip, perhaps this being the reason why Niccolò had wrapped his arm around his thigh as he was better able to control the movements of Martino's hips.

Martino watched, mouth agape in a quiet moan, as Niccolò swallowed all the cum that landed in his mouth and continued softly sucking on the head of his cock. When he pulled away, there was still a frothy string of spit connecting his lips to the tip, sending another tremor of pleasure through Martino's body. His limbs felt so heavy, and he could only watch passively as Niccolò sat up and undid his own jeans, pulling the zipper down and pushing his jeans and underwear down far enough only to let his erection free.

It was big, gorgeous, even, like every other part of Niccolò's body. Martino felt spit gather in his mouth as he stared at the hard cock, feeling the overwhelming need to trace his tongue along the thick vein that ran from the base to just under the head of his dick. He wanted it so bad, in every way he could get it. Niccolò spit into his hand, moving it down to palm at the tip of his dick, before dragging his hand down his length.

"Do you mind if I-"

"No, no, please." Martino cut him off, not sure exactly what Niccolò was asking but knowing that whatever it was he wanted to see Niccolò cum.

Niccolò moved so he was leaning over Martino's body, resting his head in the crook of his neck and lifting his hips just enough to jerk his cock just above Martino's stomach. Martino could hear Niccolò moaning and whispering against his neck, as well as the slick sound of him quickly jerking his cock.

Martino could feel Niccolò's knuckles graze against his stomach as his strokes quickened. He moaned at the couple of times that the careless strokes caused Niccolò's cock to wetly smack against the tight skin of his naval. He turned, grabbing the side of Niccolò's head so that he could pull him into a kiss, which quickly became an uncoordinated mess of lips and tongue as Niccolò drove closer and closer towards climax.

A sharp pain, in the form of Niccolò harshly biting his lower lip, marked the end as Martino felt the warm splatters of cum land along his chest and stomach. Niccolò's body quickly staggered and fell onto the body beneath him, resting his head back into the crook of Martino's neck.

Martino felt almost unsure of what to do or say.

"Uhm, thank you," he whispered, finding the moment too quiet to speak in his normal tone.

Martino felt Niccolò's body shake in quiet laughter, a huff of breath washing against his neck.

Niccolò turned his head slightly to start pressing kisses along his jawline. "Thank you?" he asked, a smile finding its way onto his lips.

"Yeah, I don't know what to say to someone after they suck your dick… wasn't sure if there was any etiquette involved…" Martino trailed off.

Niccolò shook his head and placed a quick kiss against his chin before sitting up to take in Martino's face. He lifted his hand to run his finger along Martino's jaw and under his eyes, appearing totally enamored with the beautiful boy beneath him.

"Do you want to stay?"

Martino couldn't help but smile. "Can I take a shower?"

Niccolò pretended to think on it, tilting his head and looking up at the ceiling with a prolong hum. "I suppose I can allow it."

"Okay," Martino murmured and leaned up to press a swift kiss to his lips.

"Okay," Niccolò copied with an easy laugh.


End file.
